A Collection of Ezria One Shots
by Lou98
Summary: Fluffy Ezria one shots, for all your Ezria needs :)
1. Wonderwall

_**These are a serious of Ezria oneshots, they're not really connected and are just a bit of fluff :)  
I hope you emjoy them!**_

 **Wonderwall**

After her three years away at college Aria could safely say they were not the best time of her life; like she'd been promised upon leaving for Georgia. Her goodbye with Ezra haunted her every day. The tears that were shed, the words they'd left unsaid and the lingering touches she'd wished turned into more, but knew it was best they didn't.

Some days when her heart out ruled her head she'd reach for her phone or laptop to search his name. However he brain always kicked in before she could tap on the enter key. She often wondered if he did the same, wherever he was. When she'd left he was heading to Thailand and that's the last she'd heard. Spencer was always very careful not to mention him when they skyped and whenever she returned home she was very careful not to frequent their old haunts in case he was ever about.

As her time in Georgia drew to a close, Aria began to panic. She was stuck. She didn't know what she wanted to do and she didn't know who to turn to for help. It was in times like these she felt herself reaching out for Ezra. He always knew what to do and she couldn't talk to him when she needed advice the most.

Even on the day of her graduation, she still had no plans for her future. She so desperately wanted to tell her mum all of her worries, but seeing their proud faces made telling them she had no idea what she was doing even harder.

Besides Aria's inner turmoil the day ran smoothly. After the ceremony Aria had chosen to go for a meal with her family at their hotel, rather than celebrate with her friends. After the meal Aria and her mother stayed in the hotel bar while her father and Mike retreated to their rooms. Aria had missed having nights like this with her mother, talking about everything and nothing. Their conversation had lolled into a comfortable silence. Aria sat swirling her drink with her straw while Ella watched wistfully wondering where all the years had gone.

"He told me to tell you congratulations you know." Ella said slightly slurred.

"He?" Aria questioned her head a little fuzzy from the champagne.

"Ezra," Her mother clarified, "When I got my coffee at the brew the other day he asked after you and I told him you were graduating and he said to say congratulations."

Aria's heart began to beat faster at the mere mention of his name. Delicately she tried to ask her mother more questions about Ezra, without sounding like she was too interested. But, by this time the wine had well and truly set in and her mother was talking complete nonsense.

Ella's words stayed with her in her last week in Georgia. Her head was telling her that he was just being polite in inquiring after her; but her heart, oh her heart was telling her it meant so much more. Her heart was saying that he too, wanted to contact her, but was too scared to do so.

On her last night in Georgia all of Aria's friends piled into her dorm room and they sat and drank to their futures. Aria was never really that big of a drinker, but that night if a drink was offered, she took it. The buzz from the alcohol helped her to forget her troubles. The evening passed quickly and the girls returned to their dorms. As soon as the door shut behind them Aria began to cry, as after that night it was clear she was the only one without a plan. In a moment of drunken courage or stupidity depending on the outcome, she reached for her phone and fired off a quick text; it was simple and to the point 'I need you' was all it said. She didn't even know if he still had this number, she didn't know what he'd think, but she was too drunk to care.

When she woke the next morning the realisation of what she'd done the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to push the panic away as she changed into some fresh clothes and began rounding up her boxes to take to her car.

Aria picked up her last box and surveyed the room one last time before closing the door and walking down the now quite corridor. She walked out into the parking lot, here were still plenty of students about loading their cars and the sun shining brightly down making it hard to see. It wasn't until she got nearer her car that she could see his all too familiar silhouette. As he began to walk towards her the box she was holding clattered to the ground. In one hand he held a beautiful bunch of ruby red roses and in the other he held a box which looked to Aria like it contained some sort of pie. He stopped right in front of her; Aria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"I got your text." He said simply.

"You came all this way, without us speaking in three years, after one text?"

"You know I'd do anything for you Aria."

Her eyes began to glisten with tears, and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him to make sure this was real.

"What's in the box?" She asked. She knew she should tell him she'd do anything for him too, but in her shocked and slightly hungover state her brain wasn't working as clearly as she'd like.

Ezra chuckled and dropped down on one knee. Aria's mouth gaped open and the tears that she'd been holding back began to fall.

"You might think this is incredibly crazy, or you might think this is incredibly romantic, I'm hoping it's the second one." Ezra chuckled nervously, "Aria Montgomery I have loved you since the moment we first met and even before that if it's even possible. These last three years without you have been hell and I don't think I can survive a minute more without you. When I got your text last night I didn't even think I just jumped on the first plane here because I knew that it was the sign I needed to pluck up the courage to ask you the question I've wanted to ask ever since I left the bar after first meeting you. So Aria will you marry me?"

Aria flipped open the pie box to find a perfect platinum ring adorned with a cluster of rubies and diamonds perched delicately on the top of a key lime pie. Gently she pulled out the ring and placed it on the third finger of her left hand.

"Is that a yes?" Ezra asked shakily. Aria vigorously nodded her head, unable to speak. Suddenly the pie and roses were on the ground as Ezra picked up Aria and spun her around. When their lips finally connected Aria felt like she'd been struck by lightning; their fevered kiss making up for all the lost time.

When Ezra put her down Aria had felt like all the things they should've said to each other had been communicated through that fiery kiss. She was no longer scared of her future, because now Ezra was her future. He'd saved her and for that she would be eternally grateful. And after all that, there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you Ezra Fitz."


	2. The Macarena

_**The Macarena**_

There were lots of things Aria had seen Ezra do that she didn't think were possible. She had seen him publish a novel, get so drunk he fell out of bed in the middle of the night and proceeded to sleep on the floor, cry at dirty dancing and get down on one knee. But there was one thing that Aria was sure Ezra would never do, the Macarena.

When they got back together they were in the time of their lives when it seemed they had a wedding to attend every weekend; friends, far off cousins, it seemed like everyone was getting hitched including them. At each wedding that summer Ezra would perform the dance to YMCA with glee, he'd cha-cha slide with the best of them, and you just try and stop him from doing the hustle. However the one dance he always sat out was the Macarena.

His reluctance to dance the Macarena irked Aria to no end. Was he scared of it? She wondered one day while doing the dishes. Did his lack of hand eye coordination hinder him from dancing this party classic? She'd asked him once, when discussing their wedding playlist, why he didn't dance the Macarena.

"But why don't?" she bugged, throwing her pen across the table.

"I just don't do the Macarena." Ezra shrugged, trying not to laugh at her frustration.

"Mark my words Ezra Fitz, I will get you to dance the Macarena!" She proclaimed, a wild determined glint shining in her eyes.

Ezra snorted, "You can try Aria but you will never succeed."

And try she did. Every time she would add the Macarena to their wedding playlist, she would come home to find he'd taken it off. This cycle continued for a few weeks, until Aria realised it was futile and she needed to bring in the big guns. Hardy was surprised to receive her call, but he found it extremely amusing none the less.

"So let me get this straight," Hardy paused trying to understand the situation, "You want me to abuse my power as best man and switch your first dance from Unchained Melody to the Macarena?"

"Yes!" Aria replied with no hesitation.

"And you're sure you won't regret this in twenty years when you look back on your wedding?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well who am I to pass up an opportunity to mess with Ezra? Consider it done."

And so the crisp autumn day came and Aria and Ezra finally tied the knot. The ceremony was seamless, the dress was stunning and the cake was sublime. Hardy performed his best man speech flawlessly, with little embarrassment for the happy couple. He raised a toast and invited the newlyweds onto the dancefloor. As Aria passed he gave her a subtle wink and she knew the plan was ago. They took their positon on the floor and the music started. Ezra gave Aria a look that was full of love and amusement.

Aria took his hand, "Ezra Fitz will you please do the Macarena with me?"

Ezra nodded his head and joined her in their alternative first dance. The wedding congregation joined the floor and Spencer, Emily, Mona, Alison and Hanna couldn't help but giggle at the sight of their old teacher doing the Macarena.

The music faded into their original first dance song and the floor became scarce as the guests stood back to watch the duo twirl around the floor. Ezra pulled Aria close into him to whisper in her ear.

"That was a funny trick, bravo." Ezra congratulated.

"Don't give me all the credit," She giggled high on champagne, "I had some help."

"It wouldn't be from my best man and former best friend would it?"

"Maybe." She paused, "I'll tell you if you tell me your problem with the Macarena!"

Ezra laughed and hugged her tighter, "I don't have a problem with the Macarena I just have a bad Macarena experience."

Aria looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, awaiting his explanation.

Ezra sighed, he hated not being able to resist Aria, "It was my senior prom, I was enthusiastically dancing the Macarena and I turned around and fell right into the punch bowl."

Aria threw her head back as a melodic laugh left her throat, "You fell in the punch bowl?"

Ezra nodded his cheeks blushing ever so slightly, "Ever since then I've just convinced myself if I were to do the Macarena again something bad would happen."

"And now after doing the Macarena with your wife, on your wedding day, with nothing bad happening, how do you feel?" Aria asked, smiling at his innocence.

Ezra placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I feel incredibly foolish, for sitting out all those Macarena dances, when I could have been dancing them with you."


	3. Isn't she Lovely

_**Isn't She Lovely**_

Ticking off the days on the calendar each evening, had recently become Aria's favourite pastime. At first she ticked them off with excitement; she couldn't wait to start growing and feeling kicks and to get the glow that so many women talked about. However the growing meant none of her favourite clothes fit and the kicks hurt and the glow was more like a constant sweat for having to work extra hard to perform simple tasks. So she no longer counted down the days with excitement or anticipation. Each night she took her marker to the calendar she felt even more impatient and uncomfortable. She sighed deeply as she marked off another day, with two weeks still remaining until her due date.

"Don't sigh like that; this is supposed to be fun." Ezra teased getting up from the couch to come stand behind his heavily pregnant wife.

"I can sigh all I want when I'm carrying your child." Aria sniped. Ezra placed his hands on her stomach and began rubbing soothing circles. At Ezra's touch their child began to kick an aria groaned.

"I want her out!"

"She'll come when she's ready." Ezra said calmly, gently twisting Aria round to hold her in his arms. Aria buried her head into his chest and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ezra had taken to the idea of becoming a father like a duck to water. Being that bit older than Aria meant that by the time she had brought up the idea of starting a family, he was more than ready. They hadn't been trying for very long when Aria fell pregnant. She hadn't expected it to happen so fast, but once they'd read all the books and started stocking up on diapers and formula, the fact that she was going to become a mother became slightly less scary and slightly more exciting. However now being nine months along and extremely uncomfortable made her forget how exciting it all was.

Aria looked up with Ezra her eyes, though still beautiful, were heavy with sleep. The constant kicking made sleepy nearly impossible and Ezra wished there was something he could do to help her in some way.

"Let's go to sleep." Aria yawned, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Together they pulled back the covers and slide in. Before Aria looked like she was shoplifting melons under her shirt, they used to sleep in a together in a tangle of limbs finding comfort in the arms of each other. But now Aria takes up most of the bed tossing and turning trying and failing to get comfortable. They both long for the nights when they can sleep closely together again. Ezra gave Aria a tender kiss before turning off the light hoping that she'd actually sleep.

At precisely one am, Aria awoke with sharp contractions. Aria had experience Braxton Hicks contractions earlier in her pregnancy and these were far worse. That's how she knew this was really the start of her labour. She reached out and shook Ezra, but he was in too deep of a sleep to feel her. As the pain worsened she resorted to hitting and kicking Ezra until he eventually woke up.

"Ow!" He yelled, now wide awake, after a rather forceful kick in the shin.

"It's happening now." Aria said breathing heavily. Ezra's eyes widened in panic.

"We need to go, let's go!" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

Aria sat on the bed breathing like how she'd been taught, to help with the pain. Ezra frantically ran around their apartment gathering up their phones, keys and Aria's hospital bag. He was halfway out the door before he realised that the person who was actually having the baby was still very much in the apartment, and very much unable to move without help. He backtracked into the apartment, he helped get up and guided her to the car.

He drove at what could be considered an erratic speed, but with it being the middle of the night, the roads were clear and Aria was practically clawing at the windows. When they arrived at the hospital the midwife found it very amusing that Ezra seemed to be more nervous than Aria. She admitted them and checked over Aria.

"It'll be a little while yet." She said reassuringly, "Make yourselves comfortable."

As the dark night turned into the pale morning sky Aria's contractions became more intense. Aria had decided that she only wanted Ezra in the delivery room with her, and so they decided that they wouldn't tell their families about Aria's labour until the baby had safely arrived. As Aria Lay there her brow creased as she experienced another contraction, Ezra watched in awe at his wife. He wished there was some way that they could share this, so that she didn't have to go through all this pain alone. But he knew deep down that she was the strongest than she appeared and she was tough enough to do this.

When the midwife informed them it was time to push, Aria made sure to tell Ezra she loved him before the pain took over and she cursed his name to hell and back. Tears of frustration and pain streamed down Aria's face.

"I can't do it!" She cried. After fourteen hours in labour she felt like giving up was the only option. Ezra placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Yes you can, you can do anything, I love you." He whispered. Aria nodded and took his hand as the midwife argued her to push again. Suddenly Aria's cries where matched with the cries of her daughter as she arrived in the world at exactly three twenty-six pm. The nurse wrapped her up and placed her on Aria's chest.

The tears that Aria had shed were now tears of joy as she held her baby girl in her arms. Even Ezra couldn't disguise the little tears that fell upon seeing his daughter for the first time. They looked at each other and shared a tender kiss before looking back at their daughter; the perfect being that they had created. She shared their dark curls and she had Aria's wide set eyes and soft pink pout; and Ezra's nose, although hers wasn't slightly crooked from a fight many years earlier.

They looked up at the sound of a voice at their door.

"Do you have a name yet?" Their nurse asked, smiling at the new family.

They looked at each other for a moment, they'd discussed a few names and they each had a favourite that they hadn't told the other.

"Maisie." They said at the same time. They let out a little laugh.

"Her name is Maisie." Ezra said tenderly before placing a soft kiss atop his daughters head.


	4. The Bet

_**The Bet**_

Aria sat with her friends in the brew enjoying one last catch up before her life would become a haze of dirty nappies and sleepless nights. Ezra still owned the business, but the couple no longer lived in the apartment upstairs. Instead opting for a house to accommodate their expanding family.

Aria looked around and remembered all the good and sometimes bad times she had, had here with her friends. Every corner of this place held a memory for her and she smiled to herself as she fondly remembered all of them.

"What kind of dad do you think Ezra will be?" Hanna asked, interrupting Aria's daydream.

"The best kind." Aria replied without hesitating, a loving glint in her eye.

"I know that," Hanna rolled her eyes, "I mean like what kind of _embarrassing_ dad will he be?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked furrowing her brows.

"Like will he be the 'hi hungry, I'm dad' kind of dad or will be the 'I'm going to show these random strangers pictures of my kid because she's just so cute' kind of dad."

The girls cracked up laughing at Hanna's thought, and when the laughter had subsided the girls all stayed quiet for a minute pondering this strange, but very intriguing question. They'd known Ezra for seven years now and they each had their opinions on how he would handle this aspect of fatherhood.

Spencer chose to offer her opinion first, "My money's on Fitz being the type to show strangers pictures of his baby."

"No way!" Hanna countered, "He's definitely going to be the type to crack bad dad jokes."

"I'm with Hanna," Emily weighed in, "Remember all those terrible jokes he used to tell us in English class?"

"They weren't terrible they were funny," Aria defended, "And is it really right to be talking about the father of my baby this way?"

"Yes." Hanna, Spencer and Emily all sang in unison.

"You threw yourself open to these types of discussions, when you decided to be the first one of us to get pregnant." Spencer joked.

Aria's cheeks flushed scarlet "Well this wasn't exactly planned, well what I mean is it just kind of happened-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hanna cut her off, "We get it you like to get frisky with Fitz _a lot_ , now ladies why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"How so?" Emily leaned in, intrigued.

"Spencer, Emily and I bet you fifty dollars, that's twenty-five dollars each that Fitz is going to be a bad jokes dad rather than an embarrassing showing off my kid kind of dad." Hanna proclaimed, much to Emily's alarm and Spencer's delight.

"Deal!" Spencer said gleefully, before Emily could protest that she'd never actually agreed to this.

Aria leaned back, rolling her eyes at her friends. She wondered how an innocent coffee date had spiralled into gambling, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She rubbed her stomach affectionately and mused, "We'll just have to wait and see."

-  
Maisie Arabella Fitz was a happy and contented baby weighing in at six pounds seven ounces. She was born on a warm spring afternoon and was adored by her godmothers. Aria and Ezra were very protective over their little girl and had spent the first weeks of her life holed up in their house so that they could have her all to themselves.

Maisie was two weeks old when they dared to venture out for their first family outing. It seemed only fitting that they take her to the brew, a place that held special memories for both of them. Aria had rung the girls asking if they'd like to meet them there, knowing they wouldn't miss a chance to cuddle their goddaughter.

They arrived in one piece, although slightly over prepared with not one but two baby bags. There were hugs all round and a few happy tears shed as the girls marvelled at how big Maisie had got since they last saw her at the hospital. Aria got settled as Ezra went to the counter to get their chosen beverages. Aria loved the way her friends were with Maisie and she counted her lucky stars every day that she was surrounded by people who loved her as much as Ezra and her friends did.

"Hey Hanna." Spencer said suddenly interrupting Aria's riveting yet, a little bit disturbing account of breastfeeding.

"What?" Hanna said turning to look where spencer was looking.

"You owe me fifty bucks pay up! Spencer almost sang.

"Oh my god, no way!" Hanna exclaimed.

Aria turned to see what they were and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Ezra showing Sabrina and a long line of patiently waiting customers' pictures of his Maisie.

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read this :) Reviews are appreciated :)**_


End file.
